Sogno o Realtà?
by Kikkact
Summary: La vita di Cullen procede tranquillamente fino a quando un giorno a Nessie viene un idea in grado di stravolgere la vita a loro e a tutti quelli che li circondano...


**Sogno o realtà?**

**Cammino per questi boschi assaporando i profumi e i colori di questi luoghi meravigliosi e i ricordi invadono la mia mente in maniera inesorabile. Fu qui che tutto ebbe inizio. Sembra ancora incredibile ma sono passati già più di tredici anni da quando il mio destino è incredibilmente mutato.**

**Quando ho conosciuto la mia Bella, tutto nella mia vita ha ripreso colore, cancellando quel tetro grigiore che ne aveva preso possesso dopo la mia trasformazione.**

**E' riuscita a penetrare nella mia vita e nella mia mente con dolcezza e tenacia. Ho lottato contro i sentimenti che scaturiva in me ma tutto è stato inutile. Neanche la prepotente sete del suo sangue è riuscita ad allontanarmi da lei e ad affievolire ciò che il mio cuore, sebbene morto da oltre un secolo, urlava ogni volta che posavo i miei occhi sui suoi.**

**Se ripenso a quanto abbiamo penato io e Bella per stare insieme ho i brividi. Abbiamo superato ostacoli che sembravano insormontabili. Lei ha rinunciato a tutto per stare con me, un vampiro.  
Non avrei mai pensato di vivere il sogno dell'amore eterno ne di poter coronare quel sogno con il matrimonio. La nascita di nostra figlia è stata poi l'inaspettato completamento di un amore pieno ed unico.**

**Tutto ciò che credevo impossibile lei è riuscita a trasformarlo in una meravigliosa realtà.  
La prima volta che tenni Renesmee tra le braccia rimasi affascinato dai suoi occhi marroni. Erano identici a quelli della sua fantastica madre. Me ne innamorai all'istante dimenticando tutto per un momento, anche se il momento era veramente tragico.  
«Edward? Che ci fai qui? Non ci avevate avvertito del vostro arrivo». Mi voltai e sorrisi al mio amico Seth.**

**«Ciao cucciolo hai ragione non avevamo avvertito, siamo qui solo di passaggio. Ci è mancata Forks e questi luoghi, quindi trovandoci in zona abbiamo pensato di venire. Tranquillo non ci ha visto nessuno,non voglio che il rivederci possa far riaffiorare qualche ricordo negli abitanti di Forks».**

**Seth mi venne ad abbracciare. «Amico mi sei mancato in questi mesi. E' strano però...», risi «vedermi qui senza Bella? Puoi stare tranquillo è tutto apposto, ora è con Nessie, io ho fatto solo una piccola deviazione ma tornerò subito da lei. Mi devo scusare con te comunque non volevo infastidirti col termine cucciolo ma nonostante siano passati tanti anni tu per me rimani sempre lo stesso cucciolo che ho conosciuto. Ti prometto però che starò più attento».  
Seth rise.«Per un momento avevo dimenticato che leggi il pensiero. Quanto vi tratterrete? Vorrei farvi conoscere la mia Elise».**

**Sorrisi.«Pure il cucciolo ha subito l'imprinting, ora sì che mi sento vecchio!» risi « Mi farebbe piacere conoscerla presto ma non ci tratterremo,siamo di passaggio. Nessie e Jacob resteranno un po'.**

**Potrai farmela conoscere quando ci raggiungerai e ti riunirai al branco e sinceramente non vedo l'ora che arrivi quel momento. Tua sorella senza di te, ti sembrerà impossibile ma è ancora più scontrosa, le manchi tanto».**

**Seth annuì sollevato. «Anche lei mi manca, sai bene che il suo è solo un atteggiamento però io non voglio lasciare la Riserva ora. So' di far parte del branco di Jake ma questi mesi a casa mi sono piaciuti così tanto. Mi hanno portato Elise. Lei non è ancora pronta a lasciare questi luoghi, non vi tornava da tempo. Non voglio forzarla, vi raggiungeremo presto lo prometto ma...».  
Gli scompigliai i capelli: «Sai che non dovesti dirlo a me ma comunque informerò Jacob. Capirà e ti lascerà altro tempo puoi esserne certo. Lui sa cosa vuol dire avere l'imprinting no?»  
Seth rise: «Direi di sì. Ci vediamo presto, scusami ma devo correre da lei!» disse trasformandosi e scomparendo tra gli alberi.**

**Sapevo benissimo anch'io cosa fosse l'imprinting. Avevo odiato il fatto che Renesmee fosse rimasta coinvolta suo malgrado in questa condizione soprattutto con Jacob. Ma il destino segue schemi che noi non possiamo capire nemmeno vivendo per millenni.**

**Sospirai ripensando alla mia piccola Renesmee. Piccola, un termine che con lei suona strano usare, è cresciuta così in fretta, troppo in fretta. Ora fisicamente è una splendida donna ed anche mentalmente è grande. E' molto intelligente e scaltra. Se fosse umana avrebbe 12 anni ed anche se non lo è per me resterà per sempre la mia dolce bimba. Per questo motivo non volevo che sapesse e vedesse certe cose ma come potevo rifiutarle qualcosa?  
Quando ormai quattro anni fà mi mise a conoscenza della sua pazza idea le dissi chiaramente che per quanto mi piacesse era troppo pericoloso attuarla ma lei non si è fermata comunque. E' riuscita ad ingannarmi riuscendo a far ciò che voleva senza pensarci. In questo ha preso dalla mia dolce mogliettina. Come lei è testarda e impulsiva. Approfittando della visita di Aro e dei suoi fidati scagnozzi, per un amichevole saluto (a detta loro), è andata a chiedergli di farla venire a conoscenza di ogni mio pensiero. Aro l'ha incredibilmente accontentata grazie ad un ****nuovo acquisto del Corpo di Guardia che possiede un potere simile a quello di Renesmee. (Può mostrare ciò che vuole con un tocco carpendo i pensieri dalla mente della persona scelta). Le ha mostrato tutto ciò che era accaduto prima e dopo la sua nascita. Il viso di Renesmee cambiava proporzionalmente a ciò che vedeva. Diventò praticamente bordeaux nel vedere Jacob baciare Bella. Anche se io non lo accettavo ancora e forse non lo accetterò mai del tutto, lei ha sempre amato Jacob immensamente, sin dalla sua nascita e posso ben capire quanto sia stato difficile per lei quella visione. Io stesso l'avevo vista, prima di persona e poi replicata e resa ancora più vivida dai pensieri di quel dannato cane. Ne avevo sofferto immensamente e vederla soffrire allo stesso modo mi lacerava il cuore. Non avrei mai voluto che accadesse. Vidi le lacrime salirle agli occhi e dopo un inchino ad Aro corse immediatamente tra le mie braccia.  
«Papà sei fantastico e la storia tra te e la mamma è stata difficile ma meravigliosa. Vorrei che il mondo sapesse l'immensa fortuna che ho ad avervi come genitori».**

**La strinsi a me commosso. Aro le aveva risparmiato i particolari intimi, fortunatamente, ma la cosa non mi sollevava. Il sentire i pensieri di Jacob su sua madre l'aveva sconvolta sebbene cercasse di accantonarli e concentrarsi solo sull'amore immenso che nutriva per me e Bella.  
Sorrisi all'indirizzo di Aro ringraziandolo per la sua inaspettata premura. Nessie aveva conquistato persino lui. Ed ecco che Nessie esordì con ciò che avrebbe dato un ulteriore scossa alla nostra vita.**

**«Sono sempre più convinta che qualcuno deve scrivere la vostra storia!» esclamò. Aro si voltò a guardarla a bocca aperta.**

**Già sapevo che era questo il suo intento. Aveva chiesto ad Aro di venire a conoscenza dei miei pensieri e di quelli che Bella aveva voluto concedermi proprio per questo motivo. Speravo che facesse marcia indietro ma avrei dovuto sapere che era una speranza inutile.  
«Piccola i tuoi genitori forse non ti hanno detto che si deve mantenere il segreto su di noi?» le chiese Aro dolcemente.**

**Tremai nel sentire i suoi pensieri. Nessie ingenuamente gli stava fornendo la scusa per punirci per ciò che era successo sette anni prima.**

**«Mi scusi Signore io potrei raccontare la loro storia ad un umana usando il mio potere mentre dorme. Le sembrerà un semplice sogno quando si sveglierà!».**

**Aro la guardo incuriosito da quest'ipotesi.**

**«Chi sarebbe questa lei? Ne hai già un idea?» le chiesi.**

**«In realtà sì. E' una ragazza molto simpatica che ho conosciuto qualche mese fa. E' appassionata di lettura e si diletta nello scrivere. Ho letto qualcosa di suo e devo dire che mi piace molto il suo stile. Io dico che racconterebbe la nostra storia in maniera meravigliosa. Si chiama Stephanie. La porterei a conoscenza di tutto senza che se ne renda conto. La storia di noi Cullen, dei lupi e naturalmente della nostra classe reale: I Volturi».**

**Ricordo che la guardai pensoso. Mi sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno raccontasse del nostro amore e della nostra felicità. Ormai avevamo dovuto cambiare cognome e città, quindi non sarebbero mai risaliti a noi. Grazie a J. Jenks ogni traccia di noi era stata cancellata ed un nostro amico vampiro, Ronnie aveva provveduto con il suo potere di manipolazione della mente a cancellare ogni nostro ricordo dalle mente degli abitanti di Forks.**

**Aro ci guardava in silenzio valutando la situazione. Si chiedeva se portare a conoscenza il mondo della vera storia dei vampiri in questo modo, avrebbe potuto creare problemi. Avrebbe voluto potersi consultare con i suoi fratelli per una decisione così grande ma loro non erano voluti partire preferendo restare a Volterra, quindi essendo solo toccava a lui decidere.  
Alla fine convenne che il mondo avrebbe reputato la nostra esistenza una favola, proprio com'era accaduto in passato con Dracula. Se poi l'autrice avesse dichiarato che il racconto fosse frutto di un sogno non ne avrebbero avuto dubbi.**

**«Perchè no! Mi piace l'idea!» affermò. «Voglio che tu non ometta nulla. Sono proprio curioso di leggere questo libro, o questi libri. Potrebbe volercene più di uno. Sono accadute così tante cose in quest'ultimo decennio!» esclamò esultante, «puoi iniziare anche da stanotte se vuoi. Noi Volturi dobbiamo andare ora. Siamo venuti per salutarvi prima di andare in Siberia a vedere com'è la situazione con i lupi. Ci sentiamo presto» disse con un sorrisetto inquietante. Fece un semplice cenno con la mano ed il Corpo di Guardia Reale si strinse attorno a lui come una barriera.**

**«Grazie mio Signore» disse Nessie rivolgendogli un inchino «Mi congedo anch'io. Avrei due paroline da scambiare con un lupo».**

**La guardai preoccupato, i suoi pensieri mi trafissero il cuore. Da quando aveva visto i pensieri di Jacob su sua madre non faceva altro che chiedersi se lei non fosse solo un ripiego per lui. Sapevo benissimo che non lo era. Jacob l'adorava sopra ogni cosa, se non fosse stato così lo avrei già ucciso.**

**«Nessie sbagli, tu sei tutto per lui. Il suo amore per tua madre è stato solo un mezzo che il destino ha usato per farlo arrivare a te. La tua nascita ha cancellato tutto. Hai invaso ogni fibra del suo essere, diventando parte integrante di lui, esattamente come tua madre ha fatto con me».  
Nessie m'abbraccio e sorridendo tra le lacrime che continuavano a scendere copiose, ora per ****commozione, mi disse: «Vorrà dire che andrò a trovare Stephanie, voglio cominciare subito. Con Jake parlerò domani quando sarò più serena, non voglio che mi veda così».  
La guardai andare via senza immaginare che ciò che si accingeva a fare avrebbe suscitato tanto scalpore.**

**Da quel giorno Nessie iniziò ad andare tutte le sere da Stephanie suggerendogli nel sonno ciò che doveva scrivere, mostrandogli le immagini ed i dialoghi col suo potere. Stephanie dopo averli visti li abbelliva ed incrementava in maniera stupenda. Ha aggiunto particolari ma lo ha fatto in maniera così magistrale che ormai li considero parte integrante della nostra storia. Non avrei mai potuto trovare scrittrice migliore. Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro scrivendo ben quattro libri sulla nostra storia più un piccolo libriccino sulla vita della ragazza che avevamo tentato di salvare dai Volturi, Bree, usando i pensieri ed i ricordi che avevo letto nella sua testa prima della sua terribile fine.**

**Questi libri sono diventati addirittura best-seller a livello mondiale e ne hanno tratto persino cinque film. Tre sono già usciti ed hanno riscosso un successo incredibile. Ancora non riesco a crederci così come non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi quando vidi chi avrebbe interpretato il mio personaggio.**

**Vedere il mio alter - ego inizialmente mi ha proprio sconvolto. E' così simile a me, sembriamo quasi gemelli. Una volta sono persino andato ad una conferenza stampa sul primo film e mi sono avvicinato a lui. Guardandolo e sentendolo parlare ho avuto la conferma che non vi sarebbe potuto essere interprete migliore per il mio ruolo.**

**Ho sentito dire che secondo delle ricerche sarebbe un discendente del Conte Dracula. Da non credere era già destinato ad aver a che fare con i vampiri. Se ci penso non posso che sorriderne. Il destino è veramente strano. Se non avesse interpretato il mio personaggio probabilmente sarebbe finito ad interpretare un altro vampiro, quando la sua discendenza fosse balzata fuori.**

**Alice mi ha detto che farà molta strada e se lo dice lei c'è da giurarci. Non che ci sia bisogno della palla di vetro o delle sue visioni per averne la certezza. Robert Pattinson è un attore fenomenale.  
Siamo tutti più che contenti degli attori che sono stati scelti per interpretarci, o meglio quasi tutti. Rosalie vanitosa com'è avrebbe voluto un attrice ancora più bella per interpretarla. Io ritengo sia perfetta quella prescelta.**

**Per quanto riguarda i Volturi a lamentarsi è solo Alec perché sebbene dica egli stesso che l'attore che lo interpreta è bravo lo ritiene dal viso troppo angelico per interpretarlo. Non posso dargli torto in effetti ma ho fatto trascurare a Nessie i dettagli riguardo ai Volturi, preferendo focalizzare tutto sulla nostra storia quindi la scrittrice non ha potuto descrivere in modo dettagliato né loro né le loro storie.**

**I Signori di Volterra comunque sono contenti. Volterra è piena di turisti curiosi esattamente come Forks e gli altri luoghi che abbiamo frequentato. Involontariamente gli abbiamo fatto un favore. Non avevo pensato a questo aspetto così negativo. Nemmeno Alice aveva previsto un successo coì grande per i libri. Avere sempre attorno i lupi si rivela controproducente per le sue visione ma lo accetta per amore di Nessie.**

**Quando arrivai alla mia casettina in mezzo al bosco Renesmee mi venne incontro impaziente. Sospirai leggendo nella sua testa il perché di tanta impazienza.  
«Papà ancora aspetto la tua decisione. Su dimmi che hai deciso. Spero sia una risposta positiva o ti pare giusto deludere tutti? Stephanie ed il mondo aspettano solo te. Ho trasmesso tutta la vostra storia dal punto di vista della mamma, esattamente come volevi ma ora tutti vogliono conoscere il tuo punto di vista. Vogliono che una volta tanto parli di te stesso. Dei tuoi sentimenti e dei tuoi reali pensieri in quei momenti. E' giunto il momento che tu ti faccia conoscere fino in fondo. Promettimi che lo farai, ti prego!» disse sporgendo il labbro inferiore in fuori.**

**Non riesco a resistere a quell'espressione pietosa lo sà bene e se ne approfitta pensai. Annuì e lei dopo avermi abbracciato sicura di aver ottenuto ciò che voleva corse via buttandosi tra le braccia di mio genero, Jacob. Entrai in casa e mi buttai sulla poltrona. Guardarli abbracciati ancora mi faceva ribollire il veleno nelle vene ma solo per una semplice questione di naturale gelosia paterna. E' strano veder Jacob come mio genero anche se ormai lo è a tutti gli effetti avendo sposato la mia dolce figlioletta. Se ripenso a quanto l'ho odiato per il suo tentativo fortunatamente mal riuscito, di portarmi via l'unica ragione della mia vita ancora non riesco a crederci. L'ho accettato per amore di Nessie ed ora inizio anche ad affezionarmici, incredibile. La nostra vecchia rivalità ormai sopravvive solo tra i fan della saga.**

**E' così buffo visitare i siti ed i forum che parlano di noi. Sono nati due team principali: Team Edward e Team Jacob che si combattono difendendoci a spada tratta. Le "Edwardine" sono fenomenali, con un senso dell'umorismo incredibile. A volte però m'imbarazzo e penso che se fossi umano arrossirei per i commenti che riescono a fare. Bella s'innervosisce nel leggerli gelosa com'è ed io mi diverto da morire, soprattutto nel vedere l'espressione della mia mogliettina leggendo certe cose. E' un piacere infinito, quasi come lo è consolarla e farle dimenticare tutto.**

**«Edward ma che fai quì tutto solo? Mi chiedevo dove fossi finito. Sai che non posso stare troppo tempo lontana da te, mi sentivo soffocare» disse Bella entrando e sedendosi con molta grazia accanto a me.**

**«Scusa amore. Sono stato al bosco dove ho incontrato Seth e poi mi sono messo quì a pensare un pò. Ogni tanto sento il bisogno di stare per conto mio, lo sai. Sentire i pensieri di tutti, sempre, è difficile. Avevo bisogno di staccare ed ho approfittato del fatto che se ne siano andati tutti a caccia».**

**«A cosa pensavi?»**

**«A noi, alla nostra storia e a tutto ciò che è accaduto negli ultimi tredici anni. Sai Nessie è venuta a parlarmi di un quinto libro che vorrebbe far scrivere a Stephanie. Parlerebbe della nostra storia, dal mio punto di vista ed io non sono mai stato molto bravo a parlare di me stesso. Inoltre non ho mai pensato che qualcuno potesse interessarsi alla mia storia, prima di te. Vedere che il mondo mi ama nonostante ciò che sono, nonostante il mostro che tengo imprigionato dentro me mi lusinga non poco».**

**Bella mi sorrise.«Amore mio come si fa' a non amarti. Se farai conoscere te stesso fino in fondo ti ameranno ancora di più. Non potrebbe essere diversamente. Tu sei tutto ciò che ogni donna può sognare. Certo sono un po' gelosa dei pensieri del mondo su di te, ma sto iniziando ad abituarmici, tanto so che sei solo mio. Nessuno potrà mai portarti via da me. Comunque devi farlo. Sono tutti così impazienti di avere altre notizie su di noi che molti fan in tutto il mondo hanno addirittura scritto delle fan fiction per placare la loro sete».  
Risi a quel paragone col nostro nutrimento. «Hai ragione, adoro leggerle. Alcune sono proprio belle e ben scritte. A volte mi chiedo se Nessie non abbia usato il suo potere con altre persone oltre che con la Meyer visto che sembra che siamo noi a parlare». La strinsi a me. «Ok mi hai convinto lo farò però dovrà passare ancora del tempo. Stephanie ha voluto un po' di pausa dal nostro mondo».**

**«La capisco ne è rimasta immersa fino in fondo e la popolarità la sta' sfiancando» sospirò. «Sai mi chiedo che reazione avrebbe se sapesse che è tutto vero».  
«Questo resterà un mistero. Non vogliamo mica esporla al pericolo Volturi. Hai ragione comunque, è giusto che voglia far calmare le acque. Noi siamo fortunati perché nessuno sa' chi siamo realmente e possiamo continuare a vivere come prima ma lei no».  
Annuì e mi baciò. «Che ne dici di smettere di parlare ed approfittare di questo momento di quiete?» le chiesi. Non avevo bisogno di risposta. Scudo o no ormai sapevo capire i suoi pensieri da un semplice sguardo e senza aspettare oltre la presi tra le braccia e volai in camera nostra.**

**Felici ci abbandonammo completamente alla nostra passione, scrivendo insieme un nuovo capitolo di quella che per il mondo è la nostra meravigliosa favola.**


End file.
